


The Necklace

by MadQueen



Series: All of my Far Cry fics [11]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 3, Far Cry 5
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Implied/Referenced Choking, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Religious Fanaticism, The reader is not the deputy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/pseuds/MadQueen
Summary: You'd traveled to the Rook Islands several years ago with your brother Hurk, and there you'd met Vaas. A relationship of sorts bloomed.Years later, back in Hope County, John Seed becomes infatuated with you.--(Reader is left gender neutral. Rated T for cursing.)
Relationships: One sided John Seed/Reader, Vaas Montenegro/Reader
Series: All of my Far Cry fics [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017030
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	The Necklace

**Author's Note:**

> I just think it's fun to connect Far Cry games, idk man.
> 
> This is based off the fact I bought a replica of Vaas' necklace and I had the idea while playing through FC5. 
> 
> If you don't know which necklace I'm talking about, here's a link to what necklace I'm referring to:
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/598655624/farcry-3-vaas-montenegro-necklace
> 
> (edit 8/6/2020 omg was nobody going to tell me I had the summary reading "Hurk, your bother," instead of brother? That misspelling is really fucking funny to me, but it has now been fixed lmao)

John had long explained that you weren't like his other converts. No, you were special. Made for him by God, he said. You would walk with him, hand in hand, through Eden's Gate. 

You thought he was fucking crazy when he first told you that, but as long as there wasn't any sort of action behind it, it wasn't really that bad. What's another asshole in Hope County?

...Then he kidnapped you. In hindsight, maybe you should've seen that coming. He really did have those villain vibes about him.

... And now you were here. Tied to a chair with a madman staring at you with intensity in his eyes that you previously hadn't seen before.

John's hand reached forward, a hand going to your throat. If you didn't have a gag in your mouth you're positive you would've tried to bite him, because, well the fucker had kidnapped you.

You're surprised by the fact he doesn't choke you like he has done previously, no, this time he moves his hand to your necklace. The one Vaas had given you on your last night together, before he sent you away. 

You'd been on the island to assist your brother Hurk in … whatever he decided to do when he got there. It wasn't long until Hurk had apparently decided that he his calling was to blow up monkeys, and well, you… weren't as into that as he was. You two went on your separate ways, and that was when you met Vaas. Needless to say, you hit it off, and you were there with him most days- and you were even there the last night he was alive.

You can clearly remember that entire night, Jason was closing in- and Vaas was desperate to get you away before both of you were dead. His plan worked. The next thing you knew, he was shoving his necklace into your hands, and you were on a plane ride back to your home, Hope County… It wasn't even morning before Vaas was fucking dead.

That was almost 5 years ago, now you were just… stuck with this asshole.

John's voice disturbs you from your thoughts, as abrasive and tinny as it always was. "What is this from?" He asked rhetorically, knowing you couldn't answer, and he ran his thumb over the green jewel. "Who is this from?" He asks, a shade of jealously tinting his words as he flickered to your glare and back to the necklace.

Part of you wanted to pull back from his hand. He didn't deserve to touch the last thing Vaas ever gave you, but the other part of you knew that he would get too much satisfaction out of you flinching from his touch. If John Seed knew you didn't want him to do something, he was 1000 times more likely to do something. 

Your eyes were still glaring at him though, that isn't something you could hide. You hated him and you wanted him to know that. 

"It looks expensive." John said again, more to himself, and his other hand moved to touch it as well. There was a small smile on his face as he started to encircle the edges of it, going around to the back of your neck. "Greed is a sin, you know." 

He knew that this was affecting you, that this necklace meant something to you and he was going to remove it. You hadn't taken it off since you last saw Vaas. It'd become somewhat of a good luck charm.

Your arms were behind your back, secured with handcuffs, and your legs were in a similar position. They were bound to each of the chair legs below you, leaving your legs open. There wasn't much you could do, but in the moment you thought your idea was brilliant. It would at least momentarily get his hands off of you. 

You pushed your feet to the ground as hard as you could and shoved your back backward, and it had the desired effect. You fell backwards, and John jumped back in slight fear of your sudden movement, his smug smile slipping off his face if only for a second. 

It hurt like a bitch when the metal chair cut into your arms, and you knew it was going to bruise like a motherfucker. 

The movement had him let go of your necklace, which you're glad. If he would've held on, you're almost positive even the thick leather holding it together would've ripped under the strength of the sudden movement. 

It gave you the beginnings of a really bad headache, and you could tell it was only going to get worse as you laid against the floor. 

"Well, that was quite the show." John said snarkily, and he moved over to kneel beside you. He made sure not to let his knees touch the floor, no, he wouldn't dare risk staining his nice designer jeans. "It's a shame I'm still going to take it after all that, huh?" John asked, a smirk on his face. He reached toward the small tray of tools he'd been torturing you with and took ahold a needle that had a milky white substance in it. 

It was bliss. You'd seen bliss too many times not to know what it was. Even though you knew it was useless to fight, you still struggled against your bonds. John didn't seem to much care, and soon that needle found a home in your thigh. 

You were always surprised by how fast the bliss took effect, within seconds it was impeding your vision and not a handful of seconds later it turned to all black. 

Somewhere far off you felt hands on you, moving your body, but it was hard to tell what was happening in the dream like state. 

When you woke up, the first thing you felt was the lack of your necklace, and even though you weren't wearing any less number of clothes, you felt naked. 

Your chair was also bolted down to the floor now, you noticed after an attempted wiggle, probably to prevent your future shenanigans. Your hands were still behind your back, and your legs were still spread across the legs of the chair. 

...However, for the first time in awhile, your mouth wasn't gagged. You noticed it because your jaw wasn't as sore as it had been stretched open wide. 

That meant that John was once again going to ask for a confession. 

When your eyes opened, still feeling slightly heavy under the effects of the drug, you saw John across from you, cleaning the different torture tools he had laid across a wooden table. 

You didn't say anything, but somehow John's eyes found yours after nothing more than a moment. 

Your eyes narrowed at him. He knew you were awake, you might as well ask him what was on your mind. "Where's my fucking necklace, John?" You asked, your words still slightly slurred from the bliss. 

"Good morning to you as well, darling." John said, a wide smile going across his face. John moved a knife up and placed it under your chin, tilting it up to face him.

You took a deep breath to steady yourself. This was just a scare tactic. He'd made it clear that you would be alive for whatever bullshit plans he had in the future, so he wouldn't dare kill you. 

John had a twinkle in his eyes, and you could just tell he was happy about something. The knife at your chin dropped and John reached to his jacket pocket. "I have a gift." He said, stressing the word gift as if he expected some sort of grand reaction out of you. 

You stayed silent, but your eyes followed where was pulling out a long strand of silver, followed by a tiny Eden's Gate cross. Your brain was still not working at full capacity, but you could sense exactly what he was doing the instant you saw it. 

John was trying to replace the necklace from Vaas with a gift of his own. 

You're unsure if you've ever seen him this happy, and he only seemed to beam even more as he walked over to you, the necklace in hand.

"Fuck off." You mumbled, but the bliss in your system was just making you too slow and too passive to fight against him putting the necklace on you. 

You swear the man must have some sort of neck fetish or choking kink, because his hand once again ran it's way along your neck once he'd successfully placed the necklace onto you. 

You were wrong about the fact this was the happiest you'd ever seen John before- because the look he gave you AFTER the necklace was on you and you were sporting HIS sigil rather than Vaas'? He looked like a kid in a candy store, he was glowing with happiness. 

The smugness in John's voice when he spoke once more made you feel sick to your stomach. "Isn't that so much better?" 

You wanted to curse him out, fight against the bolts in the chair keeping you down, maybe try and hulk through the handcuffs, but you were far too tired for all that, so instead you elected for a simple but effective- 

"No."

His smile, if just a little bit, dimmed at that.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Make Yourself At Home Inside My Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062573) by [Wealthywetsunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/pseuds/Wealthywetsunny)




End file.
